Broken Belief
by Cursed Divinity
Summary: What happens when a corrupt Abbot wants to expand the Abbey? The Abbey splits after a sort of civil war in Great Hall and Salamandastron declares itself at war with Redwall. I'm horrible at summaries...Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall or Martin or Mossflower or anything the BJ owns…

'Kay, a friend and I are collaborating on a Redwall fic. We're each writing one chapter a piece. This chapter is written by moi. Hope you like! And critique is definitely welcome!

Chapter 1

Fire crackled and danced on top of red-hot logs inside of a stone fireplace in Cavern Hole. Three elderly mice sat in chairs around the warm light drinking cups of hot mint tea and nibbling at fresh scones. One of the mice held a pipe in his left paw, which he lifted to his mouth every few minutes. Half-moon spectacles rested on the end of his nose in front of solid stone-gray eyes. His short fur was a dark gray; however silver hairs have recently begun to take over his head. He shifted in his seat, his navy habit reflecting the orange glow of the fire beside him.

"I still think Hedge was the best Abbot the Abbey has seen in many a season," he spoke, smoke drifting out of his mouth and creating graceful shapes in the air. His voice was starting to get raspy with age, though it was strong and solid.

"He wasn't the best, Reuel, but he was good." The mouse sitting across from him was the oldest in Redwall Abbey. Gray from head to toe, it's fairly easy to see the seasons he's seen. He stood about as high as the chair he sat in, his body was frail and thin, which explained the walking cane he always carries with him. The fire reflected off his spectacles as he smiled, though it seemed as if his crystal brown eyes were the ones the fire was dancing on. "Abbess Ruth, now there's an Abbess if I ever saw one. So graceful and beautiful-"

"Enough of your past love-life, Ben, we've heard about it a million times over. We're not talking about that now anyway," the other mouse spoke. This one was fuller than the other two, though in the middle when it came to ages. His once-brown fur now shows mostly silver, and his blue eyes have grown dull over the seasons. "Hedge was a lot better than his son, I'll agree with you on that, Reuel. Pericus still has much to learn." Reuel puffed once more on his pipe before speaking.

"That he does, Toby. I think he is too young yet to be a leader. He also has a lack of respect for the Abbey's history," he replied, reaching forward for a scone.

"He might have it if they hadn't decided to abandon Abbey School all those years ago," Ben put in. "Maybe everyone here would have more respect for its history then." The two other mice nodded their agreement.

"I asked Pericus what the name of the fortress that was here before Redwall was the other day," Toby began. "He answered Loamhedge." Reuel and Ben shook their heads and sighed.

"Where has the interest gone?" Reuel wondered aloud. "The only thing everyone is focused on now is the future. I'm surprised they haven't taken down the tapestry to use as a tablecloth."

"Shh! Don't give them ideas!" Ben whispered loudly, leaning forward in his chair. Reuel chuckled a bit, though he knew Ben was being serious. He took a few more puffs on his pipe to think before speaking again.

"All hope isn't lost, though. There's a few young 'uns who're still interested and have respect," he pointed out. "Like Lancer, Naomi, and Scandia. And still others who aren't young any more, but not old yet, like Taankin, and Aric."

"Yes, but that's still only a few," Toby said before taking a drink from his mug.

"Ah, but a few is better than none, Toby," Reuel said, his eyes having a slight glint. Toby looked at him for a second, trying to read deeper into his eyes.

"There you are!" came a voice from behind the three mice. They turned around to see a young ottermaid trotting up to them. Her fur was a light cream color with a darker, almost brown, underside and ocean blue eyes. Two stripes the same color as her underside rested just below her elbow on her arms, and one just before the tip of her tail. Her two silver earrings on each ear clanged together lightly as she moved. The dark green habit she wore stopped just short of her knees, and sandals adorned her feet.

"Abbot Pericus is holding an Abbey-wide meeting in Great Hall. He says to come now," she informed them. The mice got up slowly, grumbling and groaning at their old bodies.

"Wonder what he wants now," Toby muttered. "It's always something." Ben looked up at the otter and gave a friendly smile, almost as an apology for Toby's complaints.

"Thank you for coming to get us, Naomi," he said. Naomi smiled prettily then turned to journey back to Great Hall.

Great Hall was bustling with noise; from infants crying out; to Dibbuns squealing; to beasts chattering away; to bowls, plates, mugs, and eating utensils clattering on the tables. Naomi sat down by her best friend: a squirrel named Scandia. Scandia was rather tall, though not taller than Naomi due to their species, and her coat was a deep red with large brown eyes. She wore a green tunic with brown leggings fastened with a rope that held a small pouch and her much-loved dirk.

"I wonder what Pericus wants?" Scandia asked Naomi as she sat. Naomi reached for a scone and some strawberry jam and meadowcream.

"No telling. Probably another adjustment to our battlements. Not like we've used them in ages anyway. I don't get him," she replied, smothering her scone in jam. Scandia shrugged.

"I don't really try to. He hasn't done anything to drastic yet," she said as she watched Naomi drown her scone in meadowcream. "You can't even see it any more!"

"That's when you know it's gonna taste good!" Naomi said excitedly, grabbing her fork. Scandia gave a soft chuckle and shook her head at her friend. She gave a slight start as Abbot Pericus slammed a mug on the table to get everyone's attention.

Abbot Pericus was a young, burly hedgehog, standing taller than most. Aside from his size and almost-yellow eyes he looked like any hedgehog, dressed in a dark green habit with sandals. He cleared his throat and waited for complete silence before he spoke. His voice was strong and intimidating, reflecting his physical attributes.

"Inhabitants of Redwall," he began. "I have called you here this evening to make known a problem I have lately taken notice to. Redwall Abbey has existed for many a season. If it wasn't for Salamandastron it would be the most ancient fortress in Mossflower Country. It has also remained the same for all those seasons. I have taken to mind that lately there have been a lot more creatures living here than there has been in a very long time, possibly ever. The population has been steadily increasing as I have been watching, and space is getting to be rather cramped. That is why I have come up with a plan to insure our survival: expanding the Abbey."

Gasps and loud murmurs filled Great Hall after this unsuspected announcement. Abbot Pericus held up his paws and calmly called for silence.

"Please, please, let me finish. Now, if we do not do this, I fear that we will become over-populated. This will lead to our demise because beasts will become more edgy in their want for space, and close living quarters means a higher chance for disease or plagues. I do not want this to happen to us. We have lived too long to fail now. I think we will make our ancestors proud in this step forward.

"Though there is, of course, a problem. I don't think most of these creatures will willingly give up their land for us. It is now or never, Redwallers. We either fight for our survival, or sit here waiting to die. Which do you chose?"

A roar erupted from the crowd of beasts, some cheering, and others screaming arguments. Abbot Pericus slammed his mug on the table again for order, having to be persistent this time before the crowd would listen. Finally the pandemonium stopped and focus was again on the Abbot.

"I heard some disagreements from some of you. Why do you not want to help you Abbey?" he asked, almost threateningly. A tall, built otter stood, his fur was dark brown with white flecks above and down his tail and vivid green eyes on a head that holds ears that have been pierced multiple times. A tattoo of a wolf rested on his right shoulder resembled the one he had fought and killed not so long ago. He wore tan leggings held up with a black belt and black boots with no shirt.

"Our ancestors would never want us to harm others for our benefit," he said, his voice like stone.

"It's not harming others," Pericus replied. "Just, um-"

"Taking away their homes by force," the otter interrupted. "Honestly, does anyone here want to do that? Would you want someone to come to use and tell us to move out of the Abbey because they weren't happy with what they've had for generations upon generations? Something that has always protected them and always been enough room for them?" Most of the beasts in Great Hall began talking quietly among themselves, giving what the otter just said some thought.

"Lancer, I will not have you ruin this," Pericus said darkly. "This is what the Abbey needs! It's for the good of the Abbey! For the good of all Redwallers! For the good of Martin the Warrior!"

"You know nothing of Martin the Warrior!" Reuel was up on his feet now, glaring defiantly up at Abbot Pericus.

"Don't play your little games with me, Gramps," Pericus retorted. "I know enough about Martin to know he was the founder of our Abbey and a great warrior. What would he say if we failed him and let our Abbey die?"

"Staying here is not failing him-it's trusting him. Trusting that what he created for us is efficient," Lancer retorted. Pericus gave a snort and averted his gaze from the otter to the rest of the congregation.

"All who are with me say 'aye'!" he declared. To Lancer and Reuel's surprise over half of the crowd stood with a resounding 'aye'.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lancer exclaimed, gaping at the beasts who sided with the Abbot. "You can't stand for this!"

"Well they do," interrupted Abbot Pericus. "And if you don't like it then you can leave." Lancer's face hardened.

"Then we will. Anyone who opposes this suggestion, come with us!" Reuel put in. A fair amount of Redwallers stood and came to stand behind the aging mouse.

"What do you think?" Scandia whispered to Naomi. The otter's eyes were fixed in a stone-cold glare at Abbot Pericus. Without replying to her friend, she stood and marched over to Lancer's side, who was rooted to the ground by the side of Reuel. Scandia stood and quickly trotted over to her.

"Fine then," Abbot Pericus sneered at the group. "You are on your own as of now and no longer welcome within these walls. You have an hour to pack your things and be on your way. Meeting dismissed!" With a bang of his mug to the table the hedgehog stood and, with one final glare to Reuel, exited Great Hall. The moment he was out of sight Reuel, Lancer, and Naomi could hold their piece no longer.

"You guys can't be serious!" Naomi called, facing the crowd of beasts who sided with the Abbot.

"Come on, you're going to let your Abbey fall hold to this evil! Stand up for Martin!" Lancer yelled, paws balled into tight fists.

"If we all work together we can overthrow Pericus," Reuel suggested. They were greeted with blank stares from most of the beasts. A few called out replies. One Mousewife was standing with her paws around a group of mouse Dibbuns.

"I'm sorry, Reuel, but I need to look out for my family. Redwall is all we have, and if it gets to where we can't live here…my family can't survive," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Martin isn't here any more. It's time we leave behind the past and worry about the future. Worry about what's best for us," a male voice called from inside the gathering.

"The place was founded by Martin, and you want us to forget him? What's happened to the respect this place had for its ancestors seasons ago?" Lancer exclaimed. "This Abbey was sworn to protect and help those around it, not chase away and destroy them so that the beasts inside could thrive!" An outburst of comebacks flew from the other crowd. A moment later Reuel's group was shooting their own defenses back. The shouting grew louder and louder until an over-reacting squirrel threw a plate across the room. It hit an otter in the chest and broke, knocking the otter back a few pawsteps. A few moments of tense silence hung in the air. Then a young mouse charged across the room, yelling, and chaos ensued.

Beasts threw themselves at each other, biting, clawing, kicking, punching, and screaming. Eating utensils of all manner were picked up and thrown or smashed to pieces against other beasts' bodies. Naomi had seen her good friend Tair standing with the Abbot's group and was so enraged that he was over there, headed straight for him. She bowled into the squirrel full-force, yelling at the top of her lungs. He took two fists to the face before realizing what was happening and returning with a blow to Naomi's chest. The otter fell to the floor, the wind completely knocked out of her. She sat there for a moment to catch her breath, and then looked up to Tair with eyes that could kill.

"What's the matter with you?" she spat. Tair's eyes flashed with regret for a split second before being covered once again with unmovable decisiveness.

"It's time to move on to bigger and better things, Naomi," he said simply. Naomi furrowed her brow at him with a look that still asked "Why?" Before she could voice a reply a pair of quarreling beasts came between them and they became lost in the crowd once again.

"Enough!" a booming voice reigned over the brawl as a huge badger forcibly pushed creatures to the side. "As if what Father Abbot has suggested isn't bad enough, you all have to act like savages! Abbot Pericus wants us out of the Abbey in one hour, and I suggest we do as he says, for he is still our Abbot. Now go prepare your things and meet out at the Main Gate." She turned her body to face the crowd of beasts that chose to stay. "And you," she said, lowering her voice and narrowing her eyes. "Shame on you all."

Naomi stomped down the hall with Scandia at her side. The squirrel kept her composure, however one look into her huge brown eyes gave way to all the rage boiling within her. It was then that Naomi's eye caught the glint of Martin's sword in the moonlight shining through the windows. She stopped for a moment, staring at it, and then began to run to it. Scandia chased after her.

"What are you doing?" she called. She slowed as she realized what the otter was looking up at. Naomi turned to face the squirrel with one paw pointing up to the sword.

"We need to take this," she said. "It can't stay with these…these-"

"It can and it will stay with us, Naomi," a voice snaked from behind the girls. They spun around to face a rather large dormouse standing about 10 paces away from them. It was Garr, Pericus' right-hand mouse. Scandia had a strong distaste for this particular dormouse, and had just about had it with him since the meeting in Great Hall. She had watched him almost the whole time; standing right next to Father Abbot's chair, wearing that same smug smile on his homely face as always, and eyes sparkling with impish delight.

"Why do you have the right to keep it? I've never even heard you speak Martin's name," Scandia bit, stepping forward a little as if to intimidate him. The dormouse merely chuckled and took two paces forward.

"Dear child, you don't understand these things yet-"

"Don't treat me like I'm a dibbun!" Scandia suddenly burst. Naomi was shocked and jumped a bit at this sudden ferocity in her voice. Even Garr faltered for a moment. "I understand this situation perfectly, Garr. You and Pericus just want more land. You just want Mossflower for yourselves. There is no way in the Dark Forest that I am going to let you do that."

"Give me the sword," Garr demanded, his voice unmoving and threatening. Naomi had gotten the sword and shield down from its hanging place. She looked at him directly in the eye and replied in a tone that matched his perfectly.

"Make me."

"Okay." Garr was at Naomi's side in an instant, moving with supernatural speed. Naomi froze when she felt a sharp point at her neck. Garr's face was uncomfortably close to hers. He was grinning evilly; even his eyes seemed to laugh at her. "Now, I will tell you this again. Give me the sword," he said darkly, pressing the dagger harder into the ottermaid's throat. Naomi looked at Scandia, who stood still in shock. The squirrel looked back at her and, although she was afraid, she had confidence in her eyes.

Naomi her watched Scandia train with her dirk with her brothers many times out in the Abbey lawn. She trusted her friend well enough to balance an apple on her head and let the dirk be thrown at it. She knew Scandia could do it.

As silently as she could Scandia inched her dirk out of its scabbard as Naomi stared Garr down. Every second the dagger pressed deeper into her throat, and it felt like hours before Scandia finally got her dirk into her paw.

In a flash Naomi sliced down upon the paw that held the dagger to Naomi's neck. Garr yelped and dropped the blade, clutching his hand. Scandia grabbed Naomi and took off, running straight for the door. It wasn't long before Garr chased after the two, roaring madly behind them. He was screaming threats and curses of all kinds, but the friends didn't bother listening to him. Their minds were set on one thing and one thing only: getting out before getting caught.

They burst out onto the Abbey lawn and sprinted to the group waiting by the Main Gates. Naomi yelled out to them just as Garr exited the door.

"Open the gates! Hurry, we have to go now!" she called desperately. Luckily they heard her and began to push open the gates. The big badger, Alexandria, herded the group out onto the path and waited anxiously for the otter and squirrel to arrive. She started to ask what was going on, but the two just ran right past her. Seeing they were being pursued, the badger quickly closed the gates.

"Come now," she said to the group. "I think it's time to go." They were hurriedly ushered into the woods at the edge of the path. Naomi was exhausted from carrying the sword, shield, and her haversack all that way. Scandia took the shield, which she figured to be heavier than the sword.

"Here, let me help you with that," she said. Naomi nodded to her in thanks. She was panting so hard she couldn't find room between breaths to talk.

After what seemed like leagues Alexandria turned to the group and held up her paws. Her white fur glowed silver in the moonlight, so she was easily seen.

"Let's stop and rest here for the night. Tomorrow we will gather our thoughts and discuss this," she announced. The group sat thankfully, but none as thankfully and Naomi and Scandia. They fell together against a tree and let out a long sigh.

"This is crazy," Naomi pointed out.

"Yeah," Scandia replied. "Good night."

"'Night."


End file.
